Otley Run
The Otley Run is a pub crawl in Leeds, West Yorkshire. It has a large student following, with approximately 50 students, from Leeds Uni, Leeds Met and a few of the colleges in the city, attempting it per night (with exception of the university or college holidays, when the number is almost nil). The Rules Each group attempting the Otley Run seem to have their own rules. Most common rules include:- *A pint in each pub (usually lager or Diesel (Snakebite and blackcurrant)), sometimes with 2 double spirit breaks. *Minimum 2 units of alcohol of anything *Females can have half pints or a single unit *Themed fancy dress (optional but recommended) The Route Depending on the route taken it can vary between 11 and 17 pubs, starting at Woodies in Far Headingley and finishing in the city centre. Most people start the Otley Run in the afternoon between 2pm and 5pm, as this is the only way to fit all the pubs in before closing time (even with 24 hour drinking). *Woodies Ale House, Far Headingley *The Three Horseshoes, Far Headingley *The New Inn, Far Headingley *Headingley Taps, Headlingley * *Trio, Headlingley * * Havana Tapas & Cocktail Bar, Headingley *The Arc, Headlingley * *The Box, Headlingley * *The Skyrack, Headlingley *The Original Oak, Headlingley *The Hyde Park, Hyde Park Corner *The Library, Woodhouse Lane *The Packhorse, Woodhouse Lane *The Eldon, Woodhouse Lane *The Old Bar, Leeds University Union *The Fenton, Woodhouse Lane *Strawberry Fields, Woodhouse Lane *The Dry Dock, Woodhouse Lane *Met Bar or Met Club, Leeds Metropolitan University Students Union *A City Centre Club (*Omitted by the traditionalist Otley Runners) Trivia *For a period in the 1990s The New Inn was known as O' Hagans New Inn and had an Irish theme when there was a fad for Irish theme pubs in the mid 1990s in England. *The Arcadia Ale & Wine Bar was the first solely non smoking pub in the Leeds area when it opened in April 2004. BBC Article *The distinctive architecture and the name of "The Headingley Taps" comes from the fact that it was formerly the local water pumping station for the area. *The Dry Dock was a gravel barge known as Lambda which was taken to the present site opposite Leeds Metropolitan University in December 1993. Image and description on Leodis *Prior to closing in January 2005, The Lounge Cinema located between The Arc and Trio was one of the few cinemas in Britain where it was possible to drink alcoholic drinks whilst watching a film although this applied only to movies with an 18 certificate. Itchy Leeds article on Cinema prior to closure * The Library on Woodhouse Lane was formerly known as the Feast and Firkin which was part of the Firkin Brewery chain. It is now part of the It's A Scream chain alongside The Dry Dock that is owned by Mitchells and Butlers. *Woodies Ale House had been regularly featured on the 2000-2005 ITV1 / Yorkshire Television drama Fat Friends. External Links Itchy Leeds Otley Run Guide Otley Run Fancy Dress Shop See also *Binge drinking Reference *Wikipedia Category:Pub crawls Category:Alcohol abuse Category:Drinking games Category:Leeds